Not So Regular Summer
by pinkluver93
Summary: Three roommates are broke for the summer. But what happens when the local park is looking for three new people for summer jobs? Contains slash, crossoveriness, e.t.c. My first Regular Show-related fic!
1. Chapter 1

As usual, the Aqua Teens(Or the Aqua Units, whatever floats your boat) have next to no money. A light shone in the tunnel when Frylock found an ad on the computer for three job openings at a familiar park. Frylock told Shake the news. Shake, of course, wasn't so happy.

"C'mon, Shake! We really need the money!" Frylock told his cup-shaped friend, who sat on the chair, rolling his eyes as he watched TV.

"I'm not fit for stupid park labor, man! Plus, it's so far away!"

"No it's not, it's close! It's like only 20 miles away from the inner city!"

Shake reclined his chair, trying to avoid the conversation. "Ugh, you know I can't work!"

"Please, Shake, I'll tell Mr. Benson that you need a simple task, alright? Plus, he's agreeing to pay us big time if we work there the whole summer!"

"The WHOLE summer? What!"

Frylock just rolled his eyes. "Like you had anything better to do?"

"But...but.." He looked at Meatwad, who came rolling out of his room. "But poor Meatwad will be all alone if we leave him here by himself!"

"Oh I got that covered. Mr. Benson said that there's an elderly man that could use a babysitter."

Shake just laughed at this. "Meatwad? A babysitter? He can barely SIT! How the hell can he make a baby sit?"

"I can sit. Just not very good." Frylock looked at his small roommate.

"Meatwad, we're gonna be staying at a park for the summer. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Ah yeah, boy! I can't wait! I gots to get packed!" He rolled off to his room.

"See, Shake? Meatwad seems happy about it. It'll get you outta the house."

Shake glanced down, unsure. "I dunno..."

"They got a TV there and a video game console."

"Okay, count me in." Shake said, lifting his chair up. "And there better be food-"

"It's got everything, alright? I'm gonna go get packed, we're takin' the bus there tomorrow morning at 7, don't stay up too late." He left the room.

"Fine, mom." Shake said, looking back at the TV.

Shake was still unsure. Truthfully, he'd rather spend the summer at his own house doing what he likes to do, and most of all, mess with Frylock. And Meatwad too, Shake thought. But, Frylock is just so, different..

Ew. Shake pushed the nasty thought away. Why does my mind always have to be so gay, the milkshake thought. He just watched the TV. Women with huge tata's, that's what I like..

Meanwhile, Frylock packed his suitcase in his room. Quite frankly, Frylock was excited. He was doing it more for the money, he hoped he would make some new friends as well. He got sick of Shake, Meatwad, and Carl most of the time. Meatwad isn't even really a friend, he's like a kid. Carl is more to himself, and Shake? Well, Shake. He's...different, Frylock calmly thought.

Over the years, Frylock would sometimes have these weird feelings and stirrings about his roommate. He wouldn't dare bring them up to him, especially since he seemed like such a homophobe. He's such a D-bag, but I don't know. He's...soo...

Frylock smacked himself as he continued to pack. Hopefully this summer I can meet some REAL friends...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Benson called everyone outside for a meeting. Benson noticed that everyone was sitting on the steps. Well, all except for Mordecai and Rigby.

"Okay, where are those two slackers? I told them 6 AM!" Benson angrily asked. Most of them shrugged.

"Need a megaphone to call them out?" Skips asked.

Benson just smiled. "Nope, I got something better." He cleared his throat, then became his usual shade of red.

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY! GET YOUR A'S OUT HERE NOW OR YOU'RE BOTH FIIIIIRED!"

This caused Mordecai and Rigby to suddenly wake up and tremble around from the noise, causing them to fall out of their room window, falling face down onto the steps.

"I'm...okaaay." Rigby faintly said. Mordecai looked up angrily at Benson.

"Benson, dude, why'd you yell so loud?"

"Did you a-holes forget? I told you LAST NIGHT that we had a 6 AM meeting regarding summer newcomers."

Rigby's eyes widened and looked at his bestie. "Ah crap, dude. That was THIS morning! I thought it was next Wednesday morning!"

"So that's why you turned the freakin' alarm off. Thanks for that-" Benson cut off the bluejay.

"Just shut it! We don't have much time 'til they arrive. Two of them will be doing usual work, but the other one will help Pops."

Pops smiled excitedly. "Ooh! Help with what?"

"We decided we'd hire you a babysitter to help you stay outta trouble."

"But I am a good boy!" Pops smiled cutely. "I was always a sweet little boy in my day, ask my mom!"

Benson rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter right now, Pops. We're gettin' you a sitter and that's final." Then Benson looked at everyone. "Okay guys, continue with your usual shifts today. I'll be assigning the newbies their summer jobs." Everyone walked away to attend to their business. Benson stopped the trouble-making twosome.

"By the way, if you two mess this up and you cause them to flee, you'll BOTH flee as well!"

"No problem, Benson." Mordecai smiled as Benson walked away.

Then, the two walked to the shed, getting hedge clippers.

"Man, I hope the new guys don't get sucky tasks like we do." Rigby said, glaring at the garden tool.

"They will. Every task sucks here, dude. Lucky for them, they're only here for a summer job. We're here for life."

Rigby opened his eyes in surprise. "You're kidding, right? But I don't wanna be here for life!"

Mordecai laughed. "Well, maybe you'll be here for life, anyway. As soon as I can learn to save my money, I could get my own apartment. You couldn't last one day in your own apartment."

"Oh really, jerkface? I bet you I can!" Rigby just smiled with pride.

Mordecai just grinned. "Set the bet when you can actually afford one."

Rigby just crossed his arms. "Toochay!"

"Touche'." Mordecai corrected him.

"Like you'd know-" Mordecai cut his friend off.

"Dude, shutup, look. There's a bus stopping in front of the park." He pointed to the bus. They both looked with curiousity.

"C'mon, dude, let's go meet the freshmeat."

Mordecai headed off, and Rigby threw down the hedgeclippers, following his friend. "Wait for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai and Rigby hid behind a tree near the park entrance. They wanted to scope out the newbies, but they didn't wanna get caught by Benson.

They both only saw Benson talking, but didn't see anyone else.

Rigby nudged his friend. "Maybe they'll be some chicks that'll be hotter than Margaret."

"Pfft, no way. First of all, I can't think of anyone that's hotter than Margaret. Margaret is, like, uber mega hot."

Rigby just rolled his eyes. "You're so obsessed with her. The chick changes her boyfriends more than I change my underwear."

Mordecai frowned. "Rigby, you don't wear underwear."

"That's not the point!"

"What are you, jealous or something?" Mordecai asked his friend curiously.

"I, no I-" Then Rigby noticed the threesome and Benson. "Look, there they are!"

They both studied the newbies as they walked, looking at their new surroundings. After they walked way past the park entrance, Rigby and Mordecai just looked at each other oddly.

"Dude," Mordecai started. "Since when did talking food exist?"

"That's pretty scary, bro." Rigby said, scratching his head.

"We better go get the hedgeclippers before Benson catches us."

On their way back, the twosome still discussed the newcomers.

"Maybe we can just eat them." Rigby suggested.

"I don't know, dude. Wouldn't that be cannibalism?"

"I don't think so. They're food, people eat food, nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but...these guys speak English and walk and talk like us. So technically, they're not food food."

Rigby and Mordecai grabbed their hedgeclippers and went to work. All of a sudden, Bensom came up behind them.

"Glad to see you guys are actually working!" Benson also had the box of fries and cup behind him, holding hedgeclippers.

"It's too hot out her-ow!" Frylock smacked his roommate, shutting him up.

"These guys'll be working with you today. Rigby, Mordecai, i.e. slackers, meet Shake and Frylock. Shake, Frylock, Mordecai and Rigby, i.e... slackers."

"Nice to meet you guys." Frylock smiled and shook their hands, then looked back at Shake. "Uh Shake, you gonna say hello or not?"

"Hi!" Shake said dryly.

"Sounds like you guys'll get along fine! But just a reminder, Shake and Frylock, don't take after these two nimwits. They're negative examples of bad workers. Have fun!" Benson walked off.

Mordecai just smiled. "Benson can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, don't listen to him!" Rigby said. "I mean yeah, we slack, but still, we're not losers or anything!"

"Good," Shake replied. "Let's not do this dumb job!"

"Shake!"

"I told you I wanted the gumball head to give me a simple task!" Shake throws the hedgeclippers down, causing them to explode.

"Whoa!" Mordecai and Rigby were amazed at this.

"Dude, how'd you make those clippers explode like that?" Mordecai asked. Shake just smiled.

"I got special powers, man!"

"Okay, look guys, maybe if we work together, we can get this job done early and then we can, you know, hang out or something." Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. "I kinda can't afford to lose this job if I'm caught...slackin' off."

Mordecai smiled. "Dude, it's fine. I understand."

"What's the big deal?" Rigby asked. "Benson'll never fire you! He always says he's gonna fire me and Mordecai all the time but he never goes through with it."

"Really? Cool let's go watch TV."

"Shake, no!" Frylock pulled him back. "We're only here for summer, he'll let us go for sure!"

"Well fine! It's too hot out here anyway! Guys, I'll be watchin' TV, come if you need me."

Frylock just got angered. Rigby dropped his hedgeclippers.

"I like the way he thinks!" Rigby starts to walk away, but is pulled back.

"No way, Rigby, Benson'll kill us."

"Ooh, what's wrong, Mordee? I thought you hated work too!"

"Benson hired these new guys, so he'll be on top of us like Muscle Man's mom."

Rigby just frowned. "Eww."

"You get my point! Today's not a good day for the slacking stuff, man."

Rigby just pushed the wing off his shoulder and walked away. "He won't catch me. Trust me."

Mordecai just sighed and picked up his clippers and walked to the hedge next to where Frylock was. Frylock clipped, while still angry.

"Stupid Shake."

Mordecai just smiled. "Dude, Frylock, if he doesn't exactly have your work ethic, you don't have to go all crazy on him. Just worry about yourself, you know?"

"I can't, man, he's my roommate. He needs to pay his share of the bills with no excuse."

Mordecai widened his eyes. "Oh, he's a real lazy type, huh?"

"All he does is sit around watchin' TV all day. He can't even help keep the house clean or anything! I do everything and it pisses me off!"

Mordecai slightly chuckled. "Sounds like you got major bro problems."

"No kidding. I shoulda kicked him to the curve."

"Why didn't you?"

Frylock looked down, blushing a bit. "He's just...uh, I...I don't know."

Mordecai just grinned. "Hm, hm. Sounds like something more than a bro."

"It's not, man! I ain't like that! What makes you say that-"

Mordecai just held up his hands, laughing. "I'm just joking, dude, relax! I didn't mean to hit your nerve or anything!"

Frylock just sighed, returning to his work. "Sorry, Mordecai. I'm just...kinda...-"

Mordecai smiled, returning to his hedge. "It's fine, I understand. I think you just need to mellow out a bit. Me and Rigby'll help."

"No no, I'm fine."

"It's not boring or anything, trust me. We'll just, you know, have fun or something. You look like you could use some fun."

Frylock smiled. "Now that you mention it, I kinda do need some fun in my life."

Mordecai smiled as well. "How bout Friday night? Me, you, Rigby and your roommate can all go to the movies if you want. Park employees get major discounts."

"Sounds good. I'm down for it."

"Cool! I'll be back later, going on a break. Hey, wanna come?" Mordecai asked.

"Umm, it's okay. I, I got a lot of...hedge to clip."

Mordecai grinned and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As Mordecai walked away, Frylock felt warmth on his face. That's weird, he thought. Frylock had really wanted to go "slack off" with Mordecai. But the other half of him was saying "No, you need this job! You need to stay focused on work!"

If only business wasn't so mixed with pleasure, Frylock thought, clipping his hedge, surrounded by nothing but nature and loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the afternoon, Frylock had asked Benson if he could break for a little bit to get rehydrated. Benson, of course, allowed this, since he had watched Frylock for a bit and noticed he truly deserved it.

Frylock walked into the house living room. Meatwad, Pops, Muscle Man, Hugh Five Ghost and Mordecai were watching a video game tournament between Rigby and Shake. Frylock, of course, was a bit agitated.

"Shake, have you been here all day?"

"Shut up! I'm busy here... with work."

The two were playing a video-game version of Broken Bones. Rigby just confidently smiled.

"Just give up already, man. I'm the boss of video games."

"Tell that to your score, man! You just can't seem to kill me! Anyone's a winner here, anyone meaning ME!"

Frylock just floated next to Mordecai. Mordecai was impressed with the cup.

"Dude, your roommate is awesome at these games." He lowered his voice. "He already beat Rigby at Devil Dogs and Problem-X before you got here."

"Hey!" Rigby said. "I heard that! I just got distracted!"

"You did, fool!" With that, Shake won the game. "Cuz I'm the shiznit!" The rest cheered, leaving Rigby to frown.

"No flippin' way, dude! I want a rematch!"

Shake laughed. "Oh no. You don't want me to whoop your ass the 25th time, do ya?"

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost laughed and slapped hands with Shake.

"You're awesome at winning bro! And you know who else is good at winning?"

"Who?" Shake curiously asked. Muscle Man couldn't contain himself any longer.

"MY MOM!" He slapped hands with HFG, laughing. Shake laughed too.

Pops looked down at Meatwad, jubilantly. "Oh, Mister Meaty Meat! May we go listen to the music box now?"

"Okay, but uhh," He looks at his paper that lists his tasks. "Have you taken a doody today?"

"Yes I have! It was a wonderful trip to the loo, indeed! Let's go and dance, Meaty meatball! Lalalala~" With that, they walk off to another room.

Everyone else except Frylock seemed to be chattering amongst themselves. Frylock cleared his throat.

"Umm, guys? Maybe we should get back to wo-"

"Bro! I was using my talk hole here!" Muscle Man interrupted. "Go be a teacher's pet somewhere else, Susie!" Him, HFG and Shake laughed.

"Yeah! Go talk to the plants and tell them how you're such a nerd face!"

As they continued to laugh, Mordecai and Rigby just frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever man, don't cry to me when y'all lose your jobs!"

"Frylock, you heard Rigs over here," Shake points towards Rigby. "Benson don't fire anybody, man! He's all talk and no walk! Just get that fry outta your ass already and quit bein' a loser!"

They laughed and Frylock just angrily flew out of the house. The laughter stopped when Mordecai broke the silence.

"Not cool, guys." Mordecai said, as him and his friend walked out of the house.

The next day, some things seemed to be forgotten.

"Poor guy, embarassed on his first day. That's gotta suck." Mordecai said as they headed to the fountain to clean it.

"Well," Rigby started. "He is kinda stuck up. What does he even like to do? I mean, besides working."

"Beats me. I told him the four of us could go see a movie tomorrow and he seemed cool with it."

When they got there, Frylock was already cleaning the fountain. He seemed almost done with it.

"Hey Frylock!" They both said.

Frylock saw them and smiled. "Oh, hey Rigby and Mordecai. I kinda ran outta chores to do, so I went ahead and touched up this fountain. It was kinda dirty." Rigby was surprised.

"How many chores did you do? It's not even 10 a.m yet, dude!"

Frylock looked up in thought. "Well, Benson said there was..mowing the lawn, collecting roadkill, planting trees, cleaning the gutters, trimming the grass, picking up litter and then finally, this fountain." Mordecai just had his mouth agape.

"Uhh, cleaning the fountain was actually our job."

Frylock grinned and raised an eyebrow. "What, you complaining?"

Mordecai smiled and laughed. "No way, man! I'm just amazed!"

"Can I have a cup of whatever you're having?" Rigby smiled and joked.

Frylock just smiled. "It's a long story."

"Well, if you did all the chores, maybe that means we get a day off?"

"I guess so," Frylock said. "I did everything Benson told me to do."

Mordecai and Rigby sang in unison, prancing around. "DAY OFF! YEAHYUH! DAY OFF! YEAHYUH!"

Soon, the three sat on the couch, watching TV.

"Frylock, what do you and your roomie wanna see? You guys get to pick." Mordecai said, his friend nodding.

"I don't care what Shake wants to see, he ain't comin' with me anywhere."

"How come?" Rigby asked.

"Eh, it'd be good to get away from him and his useless self. Not to mention he's been a royal pain since we all got here."

"Sorry about Muscle Man, he can be a real turd sometimes." Mordecai said.

"Nah it's cool, it helped me realize I think too much about others, ya know? I never JUST think about myself."

"It's okay to think about your friends, man, you just cant, you know, go overboard with it or anything. Rigby's my best bro but I let him do his own thing."

Rigby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Frylock! Breast Encounter 2's comin' out tomorrow!" Shake said as he ran into the room with a poster. "You gotta gimme some money for a ticket!"

"Paychecks come out tomorrow, Shake. Plus, the money I get on my check is mine, not yours."

Shake looked down and sighed. "Yeah, about that.."

*Flashback to a few hours ago*

Shake is sitting on a white birdbath, reading a newspaper while urinating.

"Ahem.."

Shake looks up from his paper to see Benson. "What's up?"

"Look, maybe you pee on birdbaths back at home, but here, we use toilets, okay?"

"But there wasn't a toilet nearby, man! I would've went in the grass, maybe the bushes. But this birdbath...was talking to me. Through my MIND."

Benson just sighs and facepalms.

*End flashback*

Rigby laughs hysterically. "Man, I never thought of using the bird bath!"

"So wait, he didn't turn red and tear you limb from limb?" Mordecai asked, curiously.

"Nope. I've got this charm about me, see. Who could yell at a face like mine?"

"Yeah well, your face won't get you any money from me, Shake! It ain't my fault you lost your paycheck, you shoulda just held it in!" Frylock said.

"Big deal! The tickets are like 10 bucks, cmon man-"

"Why are you guys in here?" Benson says, coming in. "Don't you all have tasks to complete?"

"Benson, sir," Frylock spoke up. "I woke up early and completed all the tasks already." He pulls out his task list and it lists other things he did, giving it to Benson. "You can check if you don't believe me."

Benson glances at the list. "Wait a minute, cleaning the fountain was Mordecai and Rigby's job."

"I figured it'd take 'em all day to do it, ya know."

"And uh, Skips was supposed-"

"I know, I know, I kinda gave him a hand with that."

Benson smiled. "Wow, Frylock, I've never had an employee do ALL of this work in a matter of a few hours. I, I really don't know what to say."

Shake scoffs and nudges towards Mordecai and Rigby. "Ain't he a Mary Sue.."

Benson glances at Shake. "By the way, Shake, I think you have some work to do."

"Huh? You heard Frylock. He did everything!"

Benson glances at Frylock. "Even clean out the gutters?"

"Eugh, I, I didn't bother with that.."

Benson gives Shake some tools. "Well, looks like you have some work to do."

"Screw this crap, I'm not even getting paid."

Benson turns around, turning his shade of red, "Do the work, "bro"! I'm NOT playing around this time!" He slams the door behind him.

Rigby looked towards the door, surprised. "That's the calmest type of mad I've seen."

"Yeah," Mordecai replied. "So awesome."

Shake just walked out the door, speechless. He looked through the window as Mordecai and Rigby played video games against each other, with Frylock cheering them on.

He thinks he can just turn on me like this, really? Shake just walked towards the gutter, angrily throwing the tools down.

They ain't his friends, he thought. No one would wanna be friends with that stupid, ugly braceface! Those, spiky, kissable braces..

Shake stood up and angrily kicked the gutters. Frylock could've given him the money. Who knows? Maybe he would've bought TWO tickets. We all know he can't stand Meatwad..

Enjoy your friends, Frylock, Shake thought, pretending to work. Cuz I won't be there to kiss your ass forever!


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday night, and Frylock, Mordecai and Rigby were at the movies. They'd each bought tickets to see the new comedy sequel that was out, Stranded Frats 2(somewhat similar to the Hangover movies). The movie wasn't starting for another 20 minutes, so they walked inside the lobby and found a table.

"I'll brb guys," Rigby announced. "I gotta take a huge leak." Then he walks off to the bathroom.

"Good to know." Frylock says to Mordecai.

"Heh yeah I know right-" His eyes widen when he notices Margaret chatting with her group of friends. He sighs.

"You okay, man?" Frylock asks with concern.

"Yeah, it's just...Margaret."

Frylock looks where Mordecai is looking and grins. "Go talk to her, man. Ask her out."

"Dude, I've tried asking her out so many times. But, I don't know. I always croak and then she thinks I'm, you know, weird or something."

"I'm no expert with girls, but maybe you can try practicing in a mirror or something."

"Talking in a mirror for what?" Rigby says as he returns to the table.

"To practice talking to Margaret, dude." Mordecai says, still looking at her.

"Ah jeez." Rigby nudges Frylock. "He barely says two words to her when we visit where she works."

"I don't know, man, I'm just..shy!"

"Look," Frylock started. "Just go for it all. Go for the gold. Don't worry about what people'll think of you, just go say what's in your heart!"

Mordecai looks at him, confused.

Frylock grins. "Just talk to her like she's your friend, but take it higher, you know?"

Mordecai smiles and nods. "Oh okay, I got it! I owe you one, dude!" Mordecai says as he walks up to Margaret.

You got this, man, you got this, Mordecai told himself.

Margaret's friends walked away before he could stand behind her.

"Ummmm, hey, Margaret."

She turned around. "Hey Mordecai, what's up?"

He started to sweat. "I'm good. Ummm, just hangin' out with...my bros...over there." She looks to where he's pointing.

"Oh cool. Who's the guy with fries? Is he new in town?"

"Uhh, yeah. He's here for summer with his roommates...and stuff."

"Wow, it must be pretty exciting to make new friends."

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty wicked. Heheheh."

"Hey Maggie poo." A guy with a green mohawk walked up, wearing typical punk clothes.

She smiled at him, giggling. "Hey Robbie. Mordecai, this is my boyfriend Robbie."

Mordecai now had the face of a boy who was told Christmas was cancelled. "Oh."

"C'mon, let's go chomp on some major foodage." The punk says, taking Margaret's hand.

"See ya later, Mordecai!" Margaret says, walking off with the punk.

Mordecai walks back to the table, a sad look on his face. Frylock raised an eyebrow.

"My advice didn't work, did it?"

"No no, I think your advice was working! But...before I was about to ask her, her stupid new boyfriend came outta nowhere."

Rigby smiles and rolls his eyes. "Oh, who's the hot guy now?"

"Some dude with a green mohawk. 'Robbie'."

Frylock kept things positive. "I'm sure one day she'll realize what she's been missing."

"Yeah, she'll be done with him soon enough." Rigby replied, getting up. "C'mon, let's go get our seats."

Once they were in the theatre, they took some seats in the middle. The previews were on. Frylock got out of his seat.

"I'll go get us some popcorn and drinks. Save my seat, okay?"

They nodded as he left. Rigby slumped in his seat, looking at the screen.

"Ugh. Man, these previews blow. I hope this long awaited sequel's a whole lot better."

"It's guaranteed to be awesome, dude. The first Stranded Frat movie was the best."

Rigby shrugs. "Eh, it was cool, not a fan of it or anything. Why didn't we see Blood Bath 4 instead? Did Frylock see the past movies?"

"No, so he wouldn't even understand anything that was going on. He saw the first Stranded Frat movie, so going to see the sequel just made more sense, you know."

"Oh, that's a relief." He watches the screen, but notices some figures to the far left. "Dude, look over there." He quietly says. "I think there's some dudes hangin' out behind the screen or something."

Mordecai looks. The figures disappear to another place, causing him to rolls his eyes. "I think you need your eyes checked, I don't see anything."

"Huh?" Rigby looks and sees they're gone. "T-they were just there a second ago-"

"Shh, movie's on!" The movie begins and everyone quiets down. Soon after, Frylock returns, sitting beside Mordecai.

About 10 minutes in, the movie is already pretty funny. Logan, Brian and Regan, the main characters, are stranded in Hawaii, where they think things should be fine.

"I'll find a way off this island if it kills me," Regan says, desperately.

"No way!" Brian, the party guy of the group says. "This island's full of babes with breasts, man! I'm never going back! Yeah!" The audience laughs.

"I'm kinda with both of you guys on this but-" Logan, the main voice of reason, continues to talk while Frylock focuses his attention to some small shadows to the bottom left of the screen. They had familiar, square-like figures. Ah great, Frylock thought. My life always seems to haunt me everywhere I go..

He just decided to ignore them. Suddenly, the screen started blinking. Everyone started realizing that the screen was falling down. People started randomly booing and yelling.

"What the hell! I wany my money back!"

"Where's the manager?"

Rigby and Mordecai looked at each other with disappointment while the culprits showed themselves.

"You fools." The green one named Ignignokt. "We require your petty Earth currency."

"Yeah! So give us your money!" The smaller purple one named Err said.

"We are the Mooninites, we will destroy your planet if-"

"Oh my God! Place is gonna blow!" A random guy shouted out. Everyone started running and screaming out of the theatre except the Mooninites, Rigby, Mordecai and Frylock.

Frylock wasn't at all surprised. He was just irritated and angry as he floated up to them. "Why are you guys here, man? Can't you go anywhere else?"

"Fryman, we are not here just because we knew you were here." Ignignokt replied.

"...well, we kinda knew they were here." Err replied.

"Whatever. Just give us the money.." He pulled out a gun. "Or face the consequen-"

"Whoa!" Rigby and Mordecai said in unison.

"Dude," Mordecai said to the green one. "You totally look like a character from a video game."

"Yeah man," Rigby replied. "Which one you from?"

"None of your damn business, furry!" Err pointed at the raccoon.

"We are from the moon, and we are now going to kill you all since we have not recieved any money."

With that, Ignignokt shot a bullet that was slowly moving.

"Now, we must all stay here," Ignignokt said. "And wait for your executions."

"Frylock, dude," Mordecai put a hand on Frylock. "You know some pretty awesome people."

"I wouldn't necessarily refer to them as "awesome"."

"Sure you do!" Err replied. "We rock your house!"

"We continually rock your house-"

"Damn yeah you do!" Frylock cut the green one off. "You corrupt Meatwad, you destroy our house tons of times, so yeah, I guess you are awesome!" Frylock's eyes turned as he prepared his eye lazers. "I got some awesome of my own!"

"Wait wait-" They both said. But too late. "!" Now the two were black from burns, coughing.

"Whoaa!" The two friends stared at Frylock.

"Dude!" Rigby said. "That was...that was...!"

"Wow, man!" Mordecai excitedly said. "You have...!"

"SUPER POWERS!"

Frylock blushed a bit and chuckled. "I-I guess you could call 'em that I don't know-"

"You're AWESOME!" They both high-fived him.

"Cmon," Mordecai said. "We better get back home."

"Yeah, so we can tell everyone about your super awesome kick-butt powahs!" Rigby said, doing a karate kick.

They started walking away. The movie may have been cut short, but the rest of the night may be better, atleast for Frylock.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long day of work the following Monday, the gang sat in the living room while Benson talked to them, holding his clipboard.

"Alright everyone, as you know, it's our monthly game night and-"

"Y'all should make it a week event," Meatwad interrupted. "You know, so we can have fun time once every week, and we can talk and have fun together."

"I agree!" Pops said. "Nothing is more splendid than coworker bonding!"

"I'll think about it, Meatwad," Benson said with no emotion. "For now, we'll have our game night tonight and our usual outing this Friday."

"Can we pick the game already? I'm turnin' into a grandma over here." Rigby complained.

"Fine, spew out your suggestions one at a time."

"Tiddlywinks!" Pops chirped.

"No way, we should play 'Make your own Girlfriend'!" Muscle Man said, and HFG formed a grin.

"Whoa," Shake started. "If that game's real, I'll second it!"

Muscle Man looked away a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not, but someone out there probably invented it!"

"Eh," Shake said, looking down in disappointment. "Just my luck..."

"We should go against each other in video games, and the final winner could get free snack bar tokens." Mordecai smiled.

"Don't you guys usually go pick out a board game at that game shop?" HFG asked.

"Yeah," Mordecai replied. "But we're broke."

"Plus, most of the games they have there right now suck." Rigby replied, then held up some video games. "You can never go wrong with these!"

Shake smiled. "Hey, if it comes down to it, I'm up for some video games. I'll beat all you suckers!"

"Me too, y'all." Meatwad spoke up.

"How 'bout them crossword puzzles?" Skips also spoke up.

"Alright," Benson wrote all of it down on his clipboard. "These suggestions are...interesting.." He looked at Frylock and slightly smiled. "Frylock, you've been quiet. Have any suggestions?"

Frylock's eyes widened. "Oh I-I'm not really that..into games..you know.."

Shake chuckled. "You'll have to excuse Frylock, he's more of a quiet computer loser than anything."

Frylock glared and simply ignored him. "I-I guess we could never go wrong with a game like..." He thought of Mordecai. He thought of his crush on Margaret too..but mostly Mordecai.

He was just...so curious..so many possibilities..

"..truth or dare?"

This caused the guys to mumble happily among each other. Benson nodded.

"Alright, all in favor?"

The guys happily nodded and 'yeah'd'. Soon, they all sat in a circle, with Mordecai asking first.

"Alright Rigby, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm...uh...dare!"

Mordecai gave an evil smile. "I dare you to eat Muscle Man's boogers."

While Rigby had a scared face, the rest just 'eww'ed.

"It's actually snot right now." Muscle Man picked his nose. "Yeah, mostly snot."

"NO! No way, I'm not doing that!"

"You have to, Rigby! You wanted a dare!"

Muscle Man chuckled. "Hold him down and open up!"

A second later, Mordecai held a struggling Rigby to the floor while Muscle Man let his snot fall from his nose into Rigby's mouth. The rest just laughed and grossed out at the same time.

"AGH! I-It tasted like rotten puke mixed with horseradish!" Mordecai and a few others laughed. "Oh yeah? Now it's MY time to ask..." He looked around and evilly smiled at his next victim. "Benson, truth or dare?"

Benson simply glared back suspiciously. "Dare."

"I dare you to..." Rigby thought of all the different options. "Give me a week off!"

"What?" Benson yelled. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Skips pulled out a book, and turned to a page. "You can't assign that dare...or any dares like it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It says here..'..you cannot give a dare that will give you or the victim pleasure. It has to be something embarassing or otherwise uncomfortable.'"

Benson sighed. "Thank goodness I can't do that. Even though it'd be one heck of a quiet week.."

Rigby pouted. "Ugh, fine! Truth then!"

Benson nodded. "That's good, bring it."

"Uh...do you hate me and Mordecai?"

Benson had an unsure face for a second, and the others looked at each other. Finally, Benson looked back at Rigby.

"No. I hate you two as **workers**, but I don't hate you personally. As regular people, you just deeply annoy me."

"Phew!" Rigby sighed in relief. "That's a relief, man!"

Mordecai smiled. "Yeah, it makes me feel a lot better and all."

While Benson asked Pops 'Truth or dare?', Shake nudged Rigby's shoulder.

"You know what would be an awesome dare?"

Rigby curiously looked at him. "No, what?" As Shake whispered it into his ear, he almost broke into laughter. "That'd be AWESOME!"

"Yeah! And the stupid book'll allow you to do it since it's not pleasurable!"

Rigby rubbed the back of his neck. "They'll probably kill me though."

"Yeah well...did Mordecai **NOT **give you a disgusting dare?"

Rigby was in thought for a second. "Yeah, that's true. It'll be like revenge!"

Shake smiled. "There ya go!"

With that, Pops had his turn and was about to pick when..

"Pops, Pops! Can I ask someone? Please?" Rigby begged.

"Wait 'til it's your turn." Bensen said sternly.

"No no please! I got a good one! This'll make everyone laugh!"

Shake chuckled. "Yeah! Let him go, you won't regret it! It'll be the best!"

Benson sighed. "Fine, just this once."

With that, Rigby gave a devilish grin and looked at Mordecai. "Mordecai, truth..or dare?"

Mordecai grinned and crossed his arms. "Dare. Bring it on, you suck at giving dares."

"Okay...I dare you to...MAKE OUT WITH FRYLOCK!"

Everyone else in the room gasped.

"WHAT!" Frylock and Mordecai yelled simultaneously. While everyone else was trying to process this, Rigby and Shake started laughing harder than ever before. While Mordecai was a bit shaken, Frylock had an epiphany when he saw Shake laugh hard like that.

"Shake, were you in on this?"

Shake looked at him with innocence. "Who, me? 'Course not! I'm not smart enough to think of a dare like that! Rigby's got some STONES!"

"Dude, I'm not doing that dare! That's WAY outta line!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"You have to, now pucker up them lips, boy!" Shake said.

Frylock held up his fries. "Wait a minute, it says in that book that we can't take on pleasurable dares! Forms of kissing are pleasurable!"

"Whoa, bro!" Muscle Man giggled. "You just said you WANTED to kiss Mordecai!"

"No I didn't!"

"Hey now, it's a free country," Meatwad spoke up, sad music playing in the background. "We all gots the right to free speech and..all kinds of freedom. They ain't forced to do things they don't wanna do. If they don't wanna do their dare, then...well, I think they should..cuz it'd be funny!"

The rest laughed a little while Frylock glared. "I'll lose the game before I do something stupid like this..no offense Mordecai, I-I just uh.."

Mordecai nodded. "None taken, none taken at all."

All of a sudden, the house started to shake a bit, causing everyone to be startled.

"What was that?" Meatwad said with fright, hugging Pops. He smiled and patted the meatball.

"Now now, Meaty Meat, it was most likely an earthquake."

"But we don't get earthquakes over here!" HFG said.

The house started to shake more this time, causing everyone to tumble everywhere.

"Explain that, then! That was like an earthquake from Hell!" Shake yelled.

Skips wasn't surprised. "It's not an earthquake, it's Truthius and Darthonius, the gods of Truth and Dare."

Frylock raised an eyebrow. "Uh..'gods' of Truth or Dare?"

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Dude, why does **everything **have to have a god?"

"Well what the heck do they want with our house?" Benson yelled.

"They always get angry if people don't complete their dares or admit their truths. It's like cheating, but more fatal."

"FATAL?" Frylock and Mordecai yelled simultaneously.

The house started to shake more. Then a large whirling sound could be heard, like the sound of hurricane winds.

"But I tried to get out of my dare!" Rigby yelled over the whishing. "How come this stuff didn't happen earlier?"

"Because Frylock and Mordecai are repeatedly refusing to do their dares. The gods assume that the first few rejections are nothing major and they're taken lightly. But when you reject your dare or truth too many times, the gods will do anything in their power to make you complete them."

"There's a damn hurricane in the house!" Frylock yelled to Skips. "It can't get worse than that!"

All of a sudden, pieces of wood start to fly off and hit Pops in the head, knocking him out cold.

Mordecai had fear in his face, glancing towards Frylock. "Are you sure about that?"

"Just do your dare already!" Rigby said, holding on for dear life.

"Yeah!" Shake yelled. "I won't record it or anything like that! I'm not making any promises though!"

"No!" Mordecai yelled. "Forget it!"

Everyone started screaming as the winds got more intense. Soon, they felt several cold chills come down. Soon, Frylock and Mordecai were lifted high above everyone else, somewhere in the sky. They were being bound together by cloudy winds.

"Soooooo..." A deep voice said. "You two don't want to do your dares, do you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Frylock yelled.

"I...am Truthius..." The voice by Frylock said.

"And I..." The voice by Mordecai said. "...am Darthonius.."

Frylock and Mordecai gasped and stared at each other. "The gods of Truth or Dare?"

"Correct." Truthius replied. "And you and your friends will suffer greater damage if you do not complete your dares."

"Yes!" Darthonius yelled. "Do it!"

"Look, guys," Mordecai said. "My friend gave the dare as a joke. He didn't actually want us to do it!"

"Yeah, my roommate was in on it too!" Frylock replied.

Things were quiet for a second.

"It does not matter." Truthius responded. "A dare is a dare."

"And you must do it!" Darthonius replied.

"No! I'm not doing it! You guys don't scare us!" Mordecai yelled.

"Hmmmm...see your house down there?" The two saw a view of the park house. "It and the others inside of it can and will be blown away if you do not complete your dares."

"There were winds already coming through the house!" Frylock said. "They're all probably gone by now!"

"Nah they're still there," Darthonius calmly replied. "But they WILL be gone if you don't complete your dares."

"We don't want to, so we don't have to, right Frylock?"

"Yeah, yeah he's right.." Frylock almost got lost in thought thinking about all of this.

"Okay then.." Suddenly, the house began to rise into the air. "Shall I blow it away?"

"Wait!" Frylock spoke up. "Okay...we'll do it."

Mordecai blushed and looked at Frylock. "B-but...I thought you-"

"Is it really worth it to let all the ones we care about disappear? All because of a stupid dare?"

"Well no but...I mean.."

"Look," Frylock glanced around. "We both hate the idea of...having to do this but..look at it this way. We either get it over with and things can go back to normal...or we'll completely reject the dare and lose everyone we care about...and probably our lives."

Mordecai had a face of defeat. "I-I guess you're right. It shouldn't be too bad, right?"

Frylock sighed. "Uh...I guess we just...treat it like any other kiss.."

"Ahem...you mean...makeout?" Darthonius said as he and Truthius giggled. Frylock glared.

"Hurry now," Truthius said. "I have the sudden urge to **SMASH **something out of anger...heheh, get it?"

The two hesistantly floated toward each other, wrapping their arms(and fries) around each other, and...their lips touched.

Things suddenly became white and Mordecai and Frylock were still kissing each other quite seductively. It went on for a minute or so until they heard chuckles. They stopped and looked around.

"You know who else kisses with their tongue? MY MOM!"

Mordecai and Frylock widened their eyes when they realized their tongues were intertwined together and their lips still touched. They quickly pulled apart, both mumbling different things out of anxiety.

They all laughed.

"BEST...DARE...EVER!" Muscle Man said, laughing and high-fiving Rigby and HFG at the same time.

"That's for making me eat snot, Mordecai! HA!" Rigby said.

"Y'all look like you liked it. Hehe." Meatwad said. Frylock and Mordecai lightly blushed.

"L-let's not talk about it, alright?" Frylock awkwardly said.

"Yeah, we did it. You guys can stop with the jerk-ness." Mordecai replied, looking down and rubbing his wing.

"Aw don't be a sour sport!" Shake said while still chuckling. "Atleast you got some TONGUE! Better than nothing, right? Now..." He picked up a cordless phone. "Let's invite some chicks over so I can get some CHICK tongue when I'm the one with a makeout dare-"

"No!" Benson said as he snatched the phone from Shake's hand. "We're done with that game for tonight AND forever!"

"Ah what?" Rigby protested. "But the house went back to normal after they did their dare!"

"Yes, but something worse might happen next time, we could lose our lives!" Pops said, rubbing his head from the short concussion he had. Then he looked at Rigby and Shake. "Though it was quite mischievous, your dare was scandalously exciting! Good show, gentlemen!"

"Thanks, Pops! Shake thought up most of it though." Rigby said, smiling at Shake.

"And it was worth it!" Shake said, eyes widened as he smiled. "Frylock's OUTTA the closet!"

"And you and Rigby are 'OUTTA' luck!" Benson said, pointing towards the two. "Since you two almost caused the house and our lives to disappear because of some game gods, you'll be working unpaid overtime for the next two weeks to help pay for any leftover damages to the house."

Rigby pouted but smiled. "Agh, it was worth it."

"Damnit!" Shake said. "Does this mean I don't get a check?"

Benson facepalmed. "No, you still get a check, you just won't be paid for the EXTRA work you'll be doing after hours."

"Oh." Shake looked down and around. "Eh, it was worth it."

Later that night, Frylock was washing his face in the bathroom, still thinking about the things that happened tonight.

_He'll never think of me as a friend again! He'll just look at me like I'm some weirdo freak like everyone else does. All because of Shake. No worries, though, he'll get his karma..._

He put on a teeth-white bathrobe and started heading towards the guest room where he, Shake and Meatwad slept(on three different beds, of course). Before he reached the door, he almost ran into Mordecai.

"Oh, hey Frylock!"

"Hey Mordecai.., uh..." Frylock was a bit anxious. "H-how's it goin'?"

"I'm just...going to sleep, dude. I'm guessing that's what..you're gonna do too, right?"

Frylock smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I was! Uh...so, I'll...see you in the morning?"

"Right on. I'll see you then." They both awkwardly waved at each other before they each headed off to their rooms.

As Mordecai and Frylock layed down on their own beds, they each thought the same thing:

He was acting kinda strange. I_ wonder what he thinks of me now..._


	7. Chapter 7

That Friday night, the gang went to McHooligans for their outing, sitting at the same table they always sat at. Pops excitedly looked at the drink menu.

"Ooh~! They have ice cream sasparillas for half off!~"

Benson glanced at the menu. "Uhh...that's just cream soda, Pops."

"Ohh.." He was still optimistic. "That still sounds so futuristic and yummy!"

Soon, the waiter came over to their table. Everyone ordered a tall glass of cherry ale except for Skips, who just stuck to club soda.

The only ones that didn't order, however, were Rigby and Shake. They were looking at a drink menu together.

"Ooh, let's get that one." Shake told Rigby.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked the duo.

"Yeah uh-"

"Oh they'll just have two glasses of water." Benson interrupted.

"WHAT?" They both said.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks." After the waiter left, Rigby glared at Benson.

"What the 'H' Benson? I don't want water!"

"Yeah, me either!" Shake added. "I want something with FLAVA! You follow me?"

Benson laughed. "Drinking isn't a good idea when you have extra work to do tonight."

"WHAT?" They said again.

"But I thought they didn't have to do overtime on the weekends." Mordecai said.

"They don't," Benson replied, then grinned. "But tonight's only Friday."

"AGH!" The duo said.

"Oh, and since tomorrow is the weekend, you guys are gonna work until the crack of dawn, you hear me?"

"B-but but but-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it! And if I find out you two are slacking off or you're passed out cold, I WILL have you do overtime this weekend! Is that clear?"

They sighed. "Yeah."

"Even though it SUCKS." Shake angrily replied.

Muscle Man shrugged. "Life sucks, bro. But hey, it was still an awesome prank!"

Some of the other guys agreed. Soon, their drinks came, and Rigby and Shake just pouted, not wanting any stupid water.

"Two more freakin' weeks...of soberness.." Shake told Rigby.

"I know!" Rigby replied, wiping his eyes. "That and I haven't gotten much sleep this week because of the stupid extra work!"

They both sleepily groaned as their heads hit the table, both taking a nap.

Later that night, after the gang went home and soon got to sleep, Rigby and Shake were in the men's restroom, cleaning it until it was 'completely spotless'.

"Hey, you know what?" Shake said, throwing the plunger down. "I can do this! I've stayed up all night tons of times!"

"Yeah! We'll totally prove Benson wrong!" Rigby said. "You heard him right? He's all like 'Oh, they'll never be able to go all night without passing out' but he's WRONG!"

"That's right!" Shake looked around. "But I don't know...this work is more dull than usual! If we're gonna be forced to do this crap, we gotta make it interesting!"

"Don't worry, man," Rigby assured. "I know just the thing."

It was now close to sunrise, and Shake and Rigby were just about dead, still panting while they 'raked the leaves'.

"I thought you said running around would keep me awake, man!" Shake tiredly said. "My eyes have been thirsty and hurting for like two hours!"

Rigby felt bad. "I know, I'm sorry! I just thought it'd work and we'd get blood in our brains or whatever..."

Soon, the sun rose, and Benson drove over in his golf cart. He genuinely smiled.

"Good work, guys. Hop in, I'll drop you guys off at the house so you can-"

Just then, they passed out onto the grass.

"Fall asleep..."

Around noon that day, Mordecai and Frylock went to the coffee shop and ordered some coffee. Mordecai had showed his friend around the town on the way.

"Not bad, right?" Mordecai asked, referring to the city.

"Yeah, it all seems so normal compared to my side of town."

"I wouldn't call it normal." Mordecai said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We still get those annoying monsters every so often, but..other then that, I guess it's okay."

They both took a sip of their coffees.

"Speaking of annoying things," Mordecai said. "I wonder how wrecked up our friends are today."

Frylock chuckled. "I'm not sure, it's hard enough getting Shake to do something, let alone work all night. I know I couldn't imagine doing our usual work overnight. I'd DEFINITELY be wrecked up."

"Me too." A shy voice said, filling their coffees.

"Oh hey Eileen." Mordecai said. "This is Frylock. Frylock, Eileen."

Frylock smiled. "Nice to meet you, Eileen."

She smiled. "Likewise, Frylock."

"Who wants some complimentary cookies?" The bright red bird said, coming out with a plate of fresh baked cookies.

"And this is Margaret, Frylock. She and Eileen are like, the best waitresses around, in my opinion."

Margaret giggled. "C'mon, stop teasing."

"We're not that good." Eileen said, smiling and half-joking.

"I agree with Mordecai," Frylock replied. "There's nothing better to me than service with sweet smiles."

Eileen blush-smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you!" Margaret said, looking at Frylock. "You were at the movies with Mordecai the other night, right?"

"Yeah, I saw you there too. Quite the coincidence, huh?"

Margaret giggled. "Yeah, my boyfriend and I go to the movies three Fridays a month when his friend can get us in for free."

He widened his eyes, then slightly smiled. "Well, that's..thoughtful of him.."

"I know right? He fits in the 'boyfriend' definition perfectly."

Mordecai slightly cringed at the term 'boyfriend', assuming she was still dating that ugly looking lizard-head. He awkwardly giggled to hide his inner emotions.

"Yeah, that's.. pretty awesome, heh."

That moment, any more awkwardness was saved by the bell when Rigby and Shake sludged in the door, making the bell above it go _DING! _When they sat down at the stools next to Mordecai and Frylock, Margaret and Eileen walked over to them, concern on their faces.

"Rigby, you don't look so good." The shy but sweet mole said.

"Yeah, it looks like you guys didn't get any sleep!" Margaret said.

"Well, thanks a lot miss OBVIOUS," Shake nastily replied. "I never woulda realized that until you pointed it out!"

Frylock gave a glare to Shake, then turned back to Margaret. "Uh sorry about that, he's like that with everyone."

"Oh, no problem," She replied, seeming unaffected by the rude anthropomorph. "We'll get you two some coffee to help you wake up."

"I'll make your coffee with extra EXTRA sugar, Rigby." Eileen said somewhat seductively to her crush as the girls walked into the kitchen. Rigby seemed like he didn't hear her as he groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Stupid eyeballs.."

"Seriously, did you guys get ANY sleep? It's already noon." Mordecai said as he looked at the countless bags under their eyes.

"Barely! That stupid fat green guy was playing some freakin' death metal music right outside the hallway!" Shake said as he rubbed his eyes as well.

"Pops was playing his jazzy grandpa music again too. UGH!" Rigby then slammed his arm onto the table. "Atleast we have the weekend off."

"Hmm hmm, and after that there's a whole five days worth of overtime work." Mordecai said as he chuckled.

"HEY!" Rigby and Shake complained.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you guys caught up on sleep this weekend or something.." Frylock suggested.

"And miss out on epic parties where the hot women are? I don't think so! I gotta make myself known to the women around here, I want 'em to know that I have feelings, everlasting love, and a clean conscience." Shake said, then angrily looked towards the kitchen. "Hurry up with that coffee, toots! I don't have all day!"

"Yeah, hurry up!" Rigby replied.

"Sorry, here you are guys." Margaret said as she and Eileen gave them their coffees.

Meanwhile, Mordecai had been in thought, then a lightbulb appeared over his head.

"I got it! Rigby, remember when we were doing overtime to get money for those tickets?"

Rigby shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, so what?"

"You guys could just do what we did and drink tons of coffee to stay awake."

"No way!" Rigby protested. "I'm not gonna end up drinking that camel tea and pass out again!"

Frylock raised an eyebrow. "Camel tea...?"

"I told you our neck of the woods is freaky." Mordecai said.

"5 hour energy shots could work." Eileen suggested.

"They don't," Margaret replied. "I took two the night before my exams and I passed out after like 3 hours."

"We could clip our eyes open." Rigby suggested, pulling on his eyelids.

"Take hot showers.."

"Energy bars.."

"Eat tons of carbs.."

Suggestions started rapidly spewing out of everyone, and it was becoming too much for Shake.

"Shut UP!" He said, slamming his yellow hands down and causing everyones' coffees to spill. "None of this crap is gonna work! I'll be fine without sleep, you'll see! I'm just gonna hang out around town and enjoy my weekend doing stuff..with chicks...and babes."

The others looked awkwardly at him.

"...Whatever, I'll be on the flipside if ya need me. Later, suckers!" Shake said as he left.

"Wait for me!" Rigby headed towards the door when Mordecai pulled him back.

"Hey wait, I was thinking maybe we could all go to the skating rink later. Drinks are free all night if we rent four pairs of skates. It'd be cool to have a bro night, ya know?"

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Rigby said. "My eyeballs feel like they're being pulled, I'll be falling all night if I go!"

"Then just put some drops in them or something!" Mordecai suggested.

"Nah, there's not much you can do for your eyes. They're lacking the edema fluid from being open more often than not, and all that can help is if you take a good long nap so the fluid can be properly replenished, and you can enjoy your day." Frylock said.

"No, that won't work! I'd rather deal with the burning eyes instead of sleeping my free weekend away. I'm an 'all play, some work' kinda guy!" He ran out the door. "Hey Shake, wait up!"

Mordecai and Frylock sighed. "He never listens.." They said simultaneously about their friends.

Rigby had finally caught up with Shake and now they were walking around town aimlessly.

"What's there to do around here besides the arcade and...anything costing money? Gumball head's been holding my check, so I'm broke." Shake asked.

"I am too, no checks until this stupid overtime thing is over." Rigby said, then saw a sign for the beach. '**Beach ahead in 2 miles. Swimsuits are highly recommended for young women'**.

"Hey, I know! We can go to the beach. We don't have to pay for parking, so it's all free for us!"

Shake looked up and saw the sun in the clouds. "Eh, I won't be able to get a decent tan with the sun being a coward. We could uh...oh! We could throw our own party! Invite the hottest and coolest people!"

"Trust me, dude, that's not a good idea. Me and Mordecai tried throwing a huge party while we had overtime once. One of the dudes at the party prank called Benson and he gave us extra overtime plus he took away our computer privileges for the next four months."

They stopped, and Shake glared at him. "You're a buzzkill, you know that?"

"Sorry, man, I just don't want us going through the same thing. It sucked."

Shake now had a content face. "It's cool, but..I'm out of ideas. I'm dryer than a pickle, help me out here."

Rigby stood in thought. "Benson might not want us having a party at our house..." He grinned. "But he never said anything about us partying at someone else's house."

Shake blankly looked at him. "...I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner. Alright, let's do this thing!"

Later that day, the two had picked up a golf cart and drove it around town looking for parties to crash. Unfortunately, every time they tried to enter one, they'd be sent away by the 'bouncer' for one reason or the other.

After they attempted to enter 12 parties, they gave up. The worst part was that a couple of punks cart-jacked them in the worst part of town. Now they were randomly standing outside of a butcher shop next to an alley, unsure of what to do.

"My weekend! It's ruined!" Shake said dramatically.

"I know! We almost got into that one party with the sparkly masks too!" Rigby exclaimed.

Shake heavily sighed. "Our luck sucks...HARD. It's practically Sunday already! I don't wanna go to sleep and blow my life away!"

"Me either!" Rigby said. "I wish I could just stay up forever and ever!"

Suddenly, they heard loud chains rangling together, as well as what sounded like boots walking down the alley they were standing next to. They stood in awe as they saw the boots and chain links walk out...with no one wearing them.

"What the..." They said in shock.

At that moment, smoke appeared and cleared quick, revealing a somewhat pale woman with eerie violet eyes in a dark spandex dress pulled together with chains, making sounds as she walked. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached her back. She faced the two.

"Well, what have we here..." She had somewhat of a low and sensually eerie voice, and it was intriguing enough for Shake to be interested.

"Well, hello yourself, baby!" He said as he walked a few steps towards her. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Master Shake, and that's my buddy Rigby there and lemme just say..." He smiled. "You're pretty hot for a pale chick."

"You're right about that, man." Rigby agreed. "She looks like she's close to death but she still looks pretty good!"

"Ah," She said as she sadly frowned. "You two look as though you are bound to die as well. No sleep, perhaps?"

"Yeah, we haven't slept in days cuz we're doing overtime work!" Rigby angrily said.

"We couldn't even get into any parties tonight!" Shake said. "Maybe it's that we're too good-looking or something. You would agree, wouldn't you, uh...what's your name, sweets?"

She eerily smiled. "Oh, handsome, my name is whatever you would like it to be~."

"I'll call you Elvira. I saw someone with that name once and you kinda look like her!" Rigby exclaimed.

"I'll just call her my girlfriend," Shake said with confidence. "Cuz I think I just found my perfect match!"

"You are correct, my dear cup." At that moment, he smiled with wide eyes. "But...right now, it's urgent that we discuss some serious matters and-"

"Is it about marriage?" Shake asked. "Look, I don't think that'll work at the moment I mean, we haven't gotten to second base yet also-"

"**Follow me**." She said with strict force. With that, the two quickly followed her down into the alley. She motioned for them to sit on a dark blue towel under an umbrella. By the looks of what surrounded them, it almost appeared as if she...lived there.

"You live here?" Rigby asked.

"Temporarily, yes. Now, be quiet dears, I must know...do you really wish to stay awake forever? I couldn't help but overhear you outside saying this." She had worry on her face. "It is not true, is it?"

"Yeah." They both said without hesitation.

She raised an eyebrow. "But...young strong men like you two need your sleep."

"What for?" Rigby asked, raising his arms. "I've got an awesome life ahead of me, I'll sleep when I'm dead!"

"Yes, yes you will, soon enough..." She said evilly, but quietly. Luckily, they hadn't heard her as Shake continued.

"Yeah, seriously, if I didn't need sleep, I'd stay up and do everything I ever dreamed of! Like...star in movies and be a food critic. That stuff takes energy!"

"Well, you boys are in luck."

"I'll get to take you home with me?" Shake asked with excitement.

She frowned. "I meant...I have something that may be able to help you two." She pulled out two tablets that gave off a certain gleaming light. They stared at them and 'whoa'd in harmony.

"Each tablet contains enough energy to keep you awake and alert for five days. No need for sleep, no need for energy bars and whatnot, nothing, just one swallow and your dreams will follow!"

"Whoa..." Rigby said with awe. "It looks so aweeesomee~"

"Wait a minute, lady," Shake said. "I'm gonna need more than one! I wanna stay up more than just five measly days!"

"Oh, five days is just enough...just enough..heheh.." She eerily said.

"What was that?" Rigby asked.

She realized what she'd just said and snapped back to reality. "I-I meant that..I will find you when five days is up..see, these are my last ones. I have to go and get more."

She gives the tablets to them.

"Are you gonna know where to find us?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, definitely," The woman said. "Those tablets give off strong energy, so I'll be able to find you anywhere you go."

With that, the boys clicked their tablets together, making a toast.

"To sleepless nights!"

"To sleepless nights, baby!"

After that, they slipped the tablets into their mouths and things were quiet for a second until they started seeing slight darkness.

"Dude, I'm starting to feel tired.." Rigby said to no one in particular, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah..." Shake replied. He struggled to find his 'girlfriend' through his glazed eyes. She simply stood there, smiling an innocent smile and watching the two react to the tablets.

Shake stumbled a bit. "H-hey babe, c-come over here and kiss me deeply..I know you...want it..." With that, he and Rigby fell to the floor, going into a deep sleep.

The woman pulled out a mirror, looking at herself.

"Five more days, Algerny, five more days..." She said, her voice now sounding a bit more raspy. She chuckled a bit.

The next morning, Frylock, Mordecai, Pops, Meatwad, Skips, Muscle Man and HFG came into the living room. Before anyone went anywhere, Frylock spoke up.

"Hang on, guys, I'll make some breakfast. How's that sound?"

Needless to say, everyone chattered happily. Meatwad looked at Pops.

"Okay, Pops, now Imma go help Frylock. You gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Oh yes of course, Meaty Meat~! The more in the kitchen, the merrier~!"

Soon, Meatwad joined Frylock in the kitchen. It was quiet, so he was the first to speak up.

"You know what..this was a good idea to come to this dream house. I'm havin' the time of my life here. I gots lots of new friends here now."

Frylock smiled as he looked through the cabinets and then the fridge. "That's great, Meatwad. I'm proud of you. I just hope I-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed there wasn't much in the fridge or the cabinets.

"Damnit.."

"That's a bad word." Meatwad innocently said.

"No no, I meant that there's not much here to cook with. I guess we need to go grocery shopping or go get breakfast somewhere-"

At that second, Rigby and Shake appeared in a flash.

"You won't need to!" Rigby said. He and Shake held a couple bags of groceries.

"We got all the groceries you need to cook for us, mom!" They set the bags into Frylock's fry-hands. Of course, Frylock was filled with cliche' questions.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uhh where-"

"No, no questions, just breakfast. I'll tell you stuff later, okay? My stomach requires food now!" Shake said.

He decided to give a glance to Rigby, seeing if he could get anything outta the rascal racoon.

"Dude, trust me, we're fine," Rigby reassured. "Atleast we took care of the whole grocery thing, right? That's all that matters."

Frylock knew they were hiding something, but decided to let it slide for the moment. "Well...if you say so.."

After everyone had eaten, they continued on with their day. Frylock and Mordecai walked outside of the house when they saw Rigby and Shake speed out from behind them, and they were right in front of the steps in less than a second.

"Woo!" Rigby cheered. "I feel like I could run 10 miles and still not get tired!"

"No, not that, that's too tiring!" Shake replied. "Now running 10 miles down a river, **that **sounds right up my alley! Walkin' on water, baby!"

"Yeah, and after that we could be like superheroes! Lots of stuff happens around here, so we'd be perfect for the job!"

"No need for costumes either, bro! We go so fast, no one'll see that we're naked!" Shake said as Frylock and Mordecai walked up.

"What do you mean by 'going fast'?" Frylock asked.

Rigby touched Frylock on the side. "Tag, you're it!"

"Yeah, you gotta catch us!"

"Wait, what-" It was too late. They'd gone away faster than the blink of an eye.

"Heh," Mordecai started. "I would say we should try and find them, but.."

"Yeah, true." Frylock raised an eyebrow. "I just can't help but wonder."

"I don't even think they came home last night, did they?"

"Nope, haven't seen them since we were at the coffee shop." Frylock sat down on the steps. "I knew it seemed different around here."

"And more quiet." Mordecai said, chuckling.

Frylock looked down. "I..should I be..?"

"Concerned?"

Frylock responded by looking Mordecai in the eyes.

"Well, atleast they're not complaining about being tired, you know? They must've gotten some good coffee or something so they'll be able to do their overtime work without Benson breathing down their necks."

"That's true.." Frylock got up. "I'll just give 'em the benefit of the doubt."

"That's the spirit." Mordecai said, smiling. "C'mon, let's see what we can do to kill time today."

Through the following days of the week, Rigby and Shake were still going strong, doing every bit of work they could do. They even helped Mordecai and Frylock so the four of them could have the rest of their days off. When it came time for overtime work, Benson was absolutely pleased with the duo after he saw the work they had done the whole night, and they barely looked tired. Things seemed to be going well for the two boys.

But on Wednesday, things were different. While they sat on the steps, they were beginning to have what looked like nervous twitches, which they tried not to notice. Once everyone had their assignments and attended to them, Benson came up to Rigby and Shake, smiling.

"I know I've been rough on you two the past couple weeks, but I want you to know that I appreciate the newfound effort you guys are putting into your work. It really means a lot, not only to me, but to everyone that comes to the park."

"T-thanks Ben.." Shake weakly said, shaking a bit.

"Thanks, B-benson.." Rigby said, shaking as well.

Benson took note of this quickly. "Are you guys alright? You've been shaking like this since last night, and it's not cold."

"We're fine, dude, trust m-m-me!" Rigby said.

"Yeah," Shake added. "We got this f-fine lady c-comin' over tomorrow to give us more stuff for our energy so we can...do our overtimey woork!"

Benson kept a blank face. He had newfound concern, but...

"Alright, but if you feel like you're gonna faint or something, press those red buttons on your walkie talkies and one of us will come and help you, got it?"

The two saluted and went to work. They weren't going as fast as usual, but still fast.

At the end of the day, when everything was done, Mordecai walked off and found Rigby by himself, fiercely scrubbing a water fountain. It was so clean, it was shining like the gleaming sunset.

"Dude, the water fountain's clean already." He still wouldn't stop scrubbing. He looked like a germaphobe who couldn't stand the thought of a single germ walking around on his skin, and just like skin, paint started to come off of the water fountain, causing Mordecai to pull his little buddy away from the fountain.

"Rigby, you're tearing the paint!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WAS ALMOST DONE!" Rigby screamed.

"What are you talking about? That fountain's been clean since you cleaned it hours ago!"

"But there's tons and tons of germs around it, man! What then? You wanna get fired because a little kid gets his tongue stuck in the faucet? Think about THAT, Mordecai! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!"

Mordecai was not only taken aback, but deeply concerned for his friend, who was speaking a mile a minute.

"What happened to you and Shake, dude? You guys haven't been the same since Saturday!"

Rigby had raging red fury in his eyes."You know what, Mordecai? FINE! You can take my freedom! Idon'tcare! Justleavemealonecuzyou'rejustajerk! We'rejusttryingtobecoolandyou'regettinginthewayofthat-"

Mordecai couldn't stand to hear his friend like this anymore, so with quick thinking, he picked up his rake and hit Rigby over the head with it, knocking him out. He got the idea from this classic TV show he and the rest of the park family watch every other TV night, _The Three Sceeges. _According to what he'd watched, he'd just given Rigby an 'anesthetic'.

Pops had reminded them over and over not to use the slapstick violence from the show in real life, but what else was Mordecai gonna do? The poor raccoon was bound to become rabid at any moment if he'd let him continue with his irrartional rant.

After Mordecai laid Rigby down on his bed, he came out and saw Frylock floating down the hallway.

"Everything alright with Shake?" He asked.

"Definitely not. All I did was ask him a question and he started speaking fast gibberish to me. I had to give him an anesthetic to stop him from going mad."

Mordecai widened his eyes with fright. "Oh no.."

Frylock raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me Rigby's doin' the same thing.."

"We gotta do something about this, what if they get sick or something?"

"We could get them right into an emergency room, maybe?"

"No need," Mordecai smiled. "Lucky for us, there's already a doctor in the house."

Soon enough, the two were in front of Skips's doorstep, telling him the problem. After they were finished, the look on Skips's face was everything but content like it usually is.

"I...I heard she was gone..."

"What do you mean?" Frylock asked.

"They must've somehow came across Algerny Albeauneou on Saturday night, especially if they'd been gone until the following morning."

Mordecai looked confused. "Algerny Al-whatta?"

With that, Skips got into story mode.

"Algerny is a rare kind of ghoul that feeds on energy to stay alive and so that she can appear young for years to come. It's been said that she's the last living ghoul in the world. Hundreds of years ago, there were thousands of ghouls roaming around that ate the flesh of mortals to survive. It wasn't so easy, though. After the brutal murders of several victims, people began finding ways to kill the ghouls if they'd decide to strike again.

Algerny was the smartest ghoul of them all, figuring out that there was more than one way of killing someone for their flesh or energy besides eating them alive: convincing seduction. Beginning around the 19th century, she began to use the technique. She made several types of heavily-caffeinated white tablets which she claimed were used to give energy. Using her charm, she preyed on young working-class men and told them she could help them stay energized if they took the tablet. Soon enough, hundreds of men were mysteriously dying from heart attacks and strokes, and no one could solve the mystery, letting Algerny continue her hunt for the decades to come."

"You said she was gone though," Mordecai said.

"Plus, ghouls are usually hard to see. Maybe it was someone else?" Frylock asked.

"No, there's a chance she had to come back if she ran out of energy. Last time I remember her causing trouble was when 500 young men were mysteriously killed within a two week period in the early 40s. People blamed it on the war, but I already knew it was Algerny."

Frylock widened his eyes. "Then that means...Rigby and Shake are only the beginning. She'll stop at nothing to get energy!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know. She's hard to stop, fellas. Before she disappeared, I tried to stop her after she took two of my friends away."

"So wait," Frylock was writing notes. "She can only take energy away from those that took the tablet, right?"

"Yeah, otherwise she'd be easily dead if she tried to take someone else's energy. If I'm hearin' this right, she should be coming tomorrow to absorb Rigby and Shake's energy. The only way you can stop her is if you can keep her away from those guys."

Frylock was in thought for a second. "I got it! I've read some books about ghouls before, and they say that it's difficult for them to pass through hard solid matter."

"That's true," Skips added. "But what's it make a difference?"

"Just follow my lead." Frylock said.

The next day after work, Rigby and Shake were dragged inside of a hard plastic dome Frylock had constructed(They were weaker because of the tablet's effects). With the little energy they had, they tried to get out.

"Let us...ouuuuttaa heree!" Shake weakly cried.

"Weeee neeeed eneeergyyyy!" Rigby weakly cried as well.

Meanwhile, Skips, Mordecai and Frylock were hiding by the house, waiting for Algerny to arrive.

"I hope this works." Mordecai said, trying to be optimistic.

"Don't worry, most of my inventions work...well, most times." Frylock said.

"There she is, fellas." Skips said with somber, pointing towards the beautiful orb in the distance. He looked at them. "Now just remember what I told you guys to say, and it might just kill her once and for all."

Soon enough, Algerny floated over to Rigby and Shake, who were inside of a dome in front of the park house.

"Oh my," She said with worry. "Why are you two in a bubble?"

The two saw her and weakly pounded on the dome.

"Energy, eneerrgyyyy!" Rigby cried.

"C'mere and gimmeeee a kissy, toots!" Shake said as he puckered his lips up.

"You two will have to come out of that dome first." She said, her voice sounding more irritated.

"Why don't you try and make them?" Mordecai said as he and Frylock walked up to her.

Needless to say, Rigby and Shake were surprised. "Mordecai? Frylock?"

She pointed at the two with anger. "**You two...let them out or I will-"**

"You'll what? Kill us so you can take our energy? And then prey on other innocent people?"

Algerny had a surprised look on her face. "What..what ever are you talking about-"

"Oh wait," Mordecai said with an evil look. "She can't do that, Frylock. She only had two tablets."

"Yeah," Frylock continued. "She can only absorb energy from those that take her tablets, otherwise she'll die from-"

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" With that, Algerny no longer looked like a stunning beauty like she did on Saturday night, but like an old ugly-looking lady with red fury in her eyes.

"I-I've been...dating an old l-aady this whole time? She lied to mee!" Shake cried.

"She did lie to you." Skips said as he walked out. "She lied to the both of ya, like she lied to us all.."

A short flashback shows Skips in the time of the Great Depression, mourning over his two friends he lost to Algerny, who was in the background smiling away and rubbing her belly as she absorbed the last bit of energy from his comrades. He glared back at her as she disappeared.

"You'll pay for this..."

Now it was present day, and Skips had just repeated this back to Algerny like he did over 70 years ago, in which she laughed.

"I can't wait for you to say that to me again when I demolish your two new friends here."

"Try and get to them then," Mordecai grinned with sarcasm. "You can pass through a solid matter dome, can't you?"

She seethed at him. "Watch your tongue, chicken broth!"

Frylock darkly grinned as well. "Well, they ain't comin' out, so I guess she's just gonna have to die of-"

"Oh you ignoramus," She said as she laughed. "Even if I cannot get to those two pinheads, it will take me months to die of no energy. In the meantime, I'll just make more tablets!"

"No need to." Skips said as he pulled out some sort of special gun.

She gasped. "W-what is that-"

"Stand back, fellas." With that, Mordecai and Frylock backed away, watching the show.

"This is for you guys." He said to his long-gone friends, and glared as he turned on the gun, and it sounded like a vaccuum as it was turned on.

Algerny was defenseless as the gun sucked and sucked. She screamed as she felt herself age and age more and more, begging the yeti for mercy. He would do no such thing.

Meanwhile, Frylock took some sort of contraption over to the dome and placed it on top, turning it on.

"NOO! NOO! !" After the last scream, Algerny, the ghoul who had caused reckless devastation for hundreds of years, was now nothing but dust and debris. Mordecai found a portable house vacuum and sucked the remains up and gave it to Skips.

"Now we can give her a proper burial."

"No problem." Skips said as he threw it into a nearby lake, where a random sea monster swallowed it whole before going back into the water.

Frylock had finished hooking things up on the contraption, which caused the two inside the dome to go from 'dead from energy' to 'seemingly back to normal'. They both got up and started breathing heavy.

"Man, I haven't felt this normal in days!" Rigby said.

Shake sighed. "Is it just me or was I not as energized on that stupid tablet?"

With that, Frylock opened the dome.

"Glad you guys are alright."

"Yeah, I know you are," Shake said. "But uh..what happen-"

"No, no questions." Frylock said as he smiled.

Rigby looked confused. "But what about the lady and-"

"You guys wanna go to the arcade with us?" Mordecai interrupted.

"Sure!" They both said excitedly.

"I still got tokens left over from last time!" Rigby said as he walked in the house.

"You're gonna be usin' them all up, brutha', cuz I'm gonna beat your ass SO HARD!" Shake said.

They both chattered excitedly as they entered the house. Frylock glanced over at Mordecai.

"You think they'll ever ask about what happened?"

"If they do, we'll just distract them with something. For now, let's just be grateful they're still here." They looked to where Skips was still by the lake, still mourning for his friends.


End file.
